1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method for indicating a search term in accordance with a user operation, in an information image displayed on the basis of search processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, with the widespread use of the Internet, software (browser) for viewing information on the Internet is used in various environments. In general, a mouse is used for easy access to information viewed on a personal computer.
In recent years, techniques have been developed which implement browser functions in electronic apparatuses, such as television receivers, audio-visual apparatuses, and mobile phones, as well as personal computers. With these techniques, users are allowed to view website information on the Internet.
When users view information such as website information on the Internet displayed through browser functions, the users operate display screens and designate links by moving cursors up and down, clicking links, and so forth. However, in the case where the users use browser functions implemented in television receivers or the like and thus operating devices such as mice and keyboards for personal computers are not available, the users have to perform various operations for browsing using several keys provided on remote controllers, for example.
A technique related to the above operations is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-200866.
Among browser functions, one of the most frequently used functions is a website search function using the Internet. When a user uses such a website search function, the user accesses a search engine site and enters a word (search term) in a search term field provided in a page of the search engine site. In response to the search term entry, a search through the search engine is carried out, and as a result an image representing a list of web pages that contain the search term is displayed.
If the user selects (clicks) any one of the web pages from the list, the browser function accesses the selected web page and loads the image of the web page to be displayed.
In such a case, the user often desires to know where the entered search term is included in the image of the web page list of the search result or in the image of the selected web page.
However, users often feel inconvenience in performing browsing operations for finding search terms in an image by using remote controllers of television receivers, keys on the housing of mobile phone apparatuses, or the like.